goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph (adamkleinschmidt2003)
Joseph Reed (Evans*) is the main protagonist of adamkleinschmidt2003's eponymous grounded series. Joseph, who has abusive and religious parents, made his first appearance in "Joseph Gets Suspended". Since then he has never been a respected student by the school teachers. Joseph looks and sounds a lot like Brian, and both almost have the same parents (the latter's being foster parents); but the only difference is in the outfit. Joseph wears a light-blue button down shirt, khaki trousers, and light-greyish boots. *AlexComedian1999's series only. Information Gender: 'Male '''Hair: '''Brown '''Age: '''14-15 (During the events of the series, which took place in 2014-15) '''Occupation: '''High School Student '''Family: ' Diesel (Father) Kimberly (Mother) Jodie (Sister, in AC1999's series only) Johnny (Baby Brother, in AC1999's series only) '''Voice: David/Evil Genius/Zack First Appearence: '''Joseph Gets Suspended (Created By adamkleinschmidt2003) '''Ethnicity: Caucasian-American The Story So Far Joseph was born almost a year and a half after his sister Jodie. When Jodie was a child she went to boarding school until the age of 16 or so, while Joseph was forced to attend public school. This was why Jodie never appeared in adamkleinschmidt2003's Joseph series. A year after the original grounded series started, Kimberly gave birth to a new baby boy named Johnny. Johnny has the same eyes as his father and a new-style mouth, which was why Joseph hated him. Thus a new chapter begins for Joseph and the Evans Family. Grounded Series Joseph had a grounded series created by adamkleinschmidt2003, with a list of episodes. Series One # Joseph Gets Suspended # Joseph Misbehaves At McDonald's # Joseph Makes A Fake Lockdown # Joseph Gets Held Back # Joseph Brings a Video Camera To School # Joseph Goes To The Girls' Bathroom # Joseph Goes To Church The series was cancelled mid-way, but luckily AlexComedian1999 got an idea and made up a new series and new episodes on this Wiki. Series Two (hypothetical) # Joseph Calls His Baby Brother Stupid # Joseph Kills The Oogieloves And Gets Grounded # Joseph Wakes His Baby Brother # Joseph Kills Barney And Gets Grounded # Joseph Makes A Movie # Joseph Misbehaves On Johnny's Birthday # Joseph Gets Grounded Five Days In A Row Trivia Joseph and his family are banned from all McDonald's restaurants for life after the events of 'Joseph Misbehaves at McDonald's'. Before this, he once gave the boy who got the last Oreo McFlurry that day a wedgie. His mother since refused to go with him there until then, especially as the boy's mother nearly sued the Evans family. His favourite McDonald's drink was the Oreo McFlurry, which was why he used to love going there. Joseph had been suspended and/or expelled several times: the first was a suspension for tardiness and rather disrespectful behaviour towards faculty and headmaster. He was even forced to apologise in front of the whole school, and was deeply humbled by himself and everyone there. Then was the time he made a fake lockdown, bought a video camera to school, went to the girls' bathroom and, last of all, got held back to preschool. When will he learn? Sadly, unlike Brian, Joseph remains a virgin. He has never scored or interacted with any girl in his school. Category:Troublemakers Category:Boys Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Living Characters Category:Big brothers Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:1999 Births Category:Barney Haters Category:Born again Christians Category:Characters who get in trouble alot at school and home, or public places Category:Characters with Unknown Birthdate Category:90's births Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Getting Bullied Category:Los Angeles High School Students Category:Non Troublemakers